How Do I Look?
by kittyluv
Summary: Over the years, he has asked me the same question.  And over the years, I've had the same answer.


Hello all! Just a quick lil 4 chappie story that has been stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. I promise all my other stories are still in the works as well; it's just that this one and another that I have come up with had to be written down first before my muse would allow me to go back to the others.

Just so y'all know, this is a yaoi (Male male relationship) story, so if you don't like them, you might not want to read this. I've never written this kind of story before and I use to be completely against the idea, but I guess I have to admit I don't mind it so much now. It won't be for awhile yet, but I guess I just felt the need to warn everyone.

So, here's the first chappie of this one! Let me know if y'all like it and I'll add the rest too!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How Do I Look?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Man I love it when I'm right! The biggest case we've worked in months and I just found the key piece of evidence to blow it wide open! Now all there is to do is tell Grissom and we'll have the sucker! Haha! Last I heard, he was getting ready to interrogate a witness, so I run out of Trace, leaving Sara at the computer in complete confusion. Calling her in on her day off to work the case probably wasn't Cath's greatest idea, but of course, she's not the one working with Ms. Sunshine. I am. Maybe I _should_ have taken Greg up on his offer of the valium.

"Hey Nicky!"

Speak of the devil.

I stop midstride on my way down the hall and find myself about a yard from the DNA Lab.

"What's up Greggo?" I ask as I turn around and come back through the doorway.

"How do I look?"

My eyes immediately find Greg standing in the middle of the room. He's in his traditional jeans, white lab coat and loud shirt, but the real site to see is the collection of gold beads, coins and black peacock feathers standing a good two feet tall on the top of his head. Greg was holding his arms out in one of those "ta-da" poses, a smile almost too big for his head plastered to his face.

Neither of us moved for a few seconds, but a smile slowly crept across my face.

"Uh, Greg? Isn't that Portia Richmond's headdress from our case?"

Greg's smile never faltered as he reached up and adjusted the heavy looking article of...uh...clothing. "Come on Nicky, I'm not that dense. I already got all the DNA outta it." His voice dropped down an octave and he tilted his head down a little so that he was looking at me through his lashes. "Don't I look sexy?"

I feel my eyebrow raise slightly, my thoughts being, _'Take off that horrendous thing and ask me again'. _

But Greg must have taken it as something else because his smile faltered just a little before he picked it back up again. "Aw, you're just jealous that I can get in touch with my feminine side and that I can pull off the look."

Now I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Only you Greggo." But I didn't really mean it in the way it sounded. For as long as I can remember, I haven't been able to keep my eyes from him whenever he's in the room. Or when he's not there, my thoughts always somehow turn back to him. Maybe I'm losing it.

Greg's eyes suddenly snapped up and toward the open door where Cath's voice became clear from farther down the hall. His grin turned into a wicked smirk as his gaze turned back to me. "Watch this."

He started running toward the door, but seemed to think twice about it as he flung back around and ran across the room. Running straight to his CD player, he pressed the play button and an old show tune started up from where it had been paused.

Greg turned around again and ran for the door, throwing me a weird glance as he went by.

I watched as he stopped in the middle of the hallway and started dancing very badly to the music. My gaze quickly moved to Greg's right as I saw Cath turn the corner and stop in front of Greg, giving him a very freaky look. The music stopped on its own and I could hear Cath asking Greg about the headdress.

"Cool your jets Cath, I already got all the evidence out. Now, it's all woman."

I started to chuckle at that, but it was when Grissom came up behind Greg and surprised my little DNA tech that-wait. Did I just say "my DNA tech"? I think I should go take some of that valium myself.

My eyes focused again just as Greg finished explaining his findings to Grissom and hurried back into the room, holding the headdress behind his back like he was trying to hide it. His face was red from embarrassment and he was stuttering quietly to himself.

That did it. I burst out laughing and had to hold my stomach over the pain it was causing.

Greg only stared at me for a few minutes, but I guess he got impatient cuz he suddenly smacked me across the head hard and left the room grumbling.

"Geez, all I asked was 'how do I look', and look where it got me"

I smiled sheepishly after him as he entered the break room.

"You look beautiful Greg."

My eyes widen slightly. Did I mean that when he was wearing the headdress or not? I wasn't too sure anymore, but maybe I should start looking into these feelings a little more. Who knows, maybe something could happen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope y'all like it so far! Like I said, there's only going to be 4 chappies and they'll all be centered around one statement that could change the very lives of our two favorite CSI boys! Let me know what ya think!!!

Kittyluv


End file.
